The Phantom, The Soprano, and the Racer
by rikkichikki
Summary: Erik and Christine Destler’s son, Lightning McQueen Destler, wants to become a racer. He gets lost in Radiator Springs and meets new friends that help him
1. Chapter 1: Lightning is Born

"Erik!!" Christine cried out! Erik ran over to her. Christine what is it?" He whispered. "I'm about to give birth!" Christine said to him. Erik took Christine to the hospital. Christine was in labor. Erik encouraged Christine to push their baby out. After that she collapsed and saw something in the midwife's arm. "It's a boy." She said sadly. Christine knew why she was sad. Their baby in her arms was not breathing. "Oh Erik." Christine sobbed as she felt sorry for their son. Then, a flash of lightning flashed near the hospital, but didn't burn it down. Instead, the lightning strike flashed and the baby started crying. "It's a miracle." Erik said feeling shocked. "The lightning flash brought our son back to life." Christine held the baby in her arms. "Christine what shall we name him?" Erik asked Christine. "Well," Christine started, because of that flash of lightning, and in memory of Glenn McQueen, we shall call him Lightning McQueen Destler. "That's a good name." Erik said. "And hopefully when he gets older , he will become a singer or a song writer when he gets older.


	2. Chapter 2: A Racer?!

Ten years later

"A racer?!" Erik said to 10-year old Lightning McQueen. "You wanna become a racer?!" "Yeah dad." Lightning spoke to his father. "I want to become a racer like the famous Doc Hudson, the racer who drives the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" "Absolutely not!" Erik said angrily. "Racing is very dangerous!" "But, Dad." Lightning whined. "No buts about it." Erik said. "For what you have said, you must go to your room, now!!" Lightning went up to his room and shut the door angrily, and then started crying. About an hour later, Christine came in. "Lightning?" Christine asked. "Is everything okay. "No Mom." Lighting said. "Everything is not okay. Dad sent me to my room just because I wanted to become a racer when I get older." "Oh Lightning." Christine said while comforting him. "Whether singer, songwriter, or racer, you will be always famous and we will be very proud of you. "Really Mom?" Lightning asked. "Of course." Christine whispered. "All you have to do is look with your heart." Christine then gently kissed Lightning's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away

Lightning is now 15 years old. Since he was 10, he was locked up in his room just because he wanted to become a racer. "Look with your heart." Lightning said. "Mother was right, if I have to look with my heart, I have to find my destiny!" With Luck, Lightning found an open window escaped without anyone noticing. "Time to find my destiny to become a racer!" He said.

2 hours Later

At that time, Christine became awfully frightened and worried. "Erik!" She said. Erik came to her. "Christine, what is it?" He said calmly. "Lightning is gone!" She cried. "We must find him." Christine started sobbing. "Shh, it's okay." Erik said comforting her. "I won't let anything happen to our son. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Mater

**Lightning's POV**

I since I ran away, I passed out. I drove my car through a new town. I was asleep, about to wake up. "Oh boy, where am I?" I mumbled. "Mornin', Sleepin' Beauty!" A voice startled me. A man with bucked teeth was right in front of me. "Boy I was wonderin' when you was gonna wake up!" "Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me!" I said to him. "You're funny!" The man laughed. "I like you already. My name's Mater." "Mater?" I repeated in confusion. "Yeah like Tuh Mater, but without the Tuh. What's your name?" Mater asked. "You don't know my name?" I said in shock. "No, I know your name. Is your name Mater too?" Mater guessed. "What?" I said in shock." I looked around the town. "Where am I?" I asked Mater. "Where are you? Shoot. You're in Radiator Springs, the cutest little town in Carbuerator County." Mater answered. "I wanna see the rest of the town!" I said to Mater. "Dad Gum!" Mater said. "Cool!" Mater gave me the grand tour of Radiator Springs and it's residents. "I'm getting tired, Mater." I said while yawning. "Don't worry Buddy." Mater said I'll find you a place to sleep."


End file.
